We've Got the Ocean, the Babes, the Sun and the Waves
by moaaa
Summary: He'd rather be in New York, soaking up his future. But instead he's here. And here is miserable.


**I hope you enjoy! Title from Best Coast's "The Only Place"**

* * *

"It's _hot_,dad," Kurt complained, pushing his hair from his forehead where it had gone limp. Seven hours, one plane change plus two more hours in a hot car – and his hair couldn't even survive. He certainly hadn't.

Okay, yes, he was complaining. But he was forced here and no one expected him to enjoy it. How could he when he had a perfect opportunity to be…anywhere but here.

He could be in New York but instead he's just – hot.

It was hot – _of course_ it was hot. Kurt was in California, after all, so he couldn't be surprised. Even if he'd never been here (and he _never_ wanted to come back) he had known it would be hot. He pulled at his collar, grimacing, cursing his entire existence.

Yes, yes, California was magical. Hollywood, Disneyland, beaches and sun.

Too much sun if you asked Kurt Hummel's pale skin.

"Yeah, bud, I know," Burt sighed from the driver's seat. "We're almost to your Aunt's house, promise."

"That's what you said an hour ago," Kurt grumbled, sliding down in his seat and crossing his arms as petulantly as a 17 year old could.

"Do you plan to bitch the whole time, Kurt?" Finn sighed from next to him, running a hand over his own sweaty face. Kurt could only glare at him, pushing his headphones into his ear and tuning them out for another two hours.

* * *

His Aunt's house was beautiful, he'd give her that. It was only one story but it felt like more when you stepped into the rugged, homey place. His Aunt was an art buff and the house had an abundance of different, interesting artwork.

There was a staircase to his right and, as soon as introductions and hugs were over, that's where he went. He just wanted to stow away and nurse his aching skin.

His room was just as gorgeous as the rest of the house. He had a large window that let him view the not too far away beach that he would definitely be avoiding.

Sand in his clothes, sand in his hair, sunburn, _children _the list of reasons why Kurt Hummel would rather die than step foot onto that beach just went on and on.

He closed his blinds, locked his door and laid on his bed, iPod in his hand, relaxing into the music.

* * *

"_Kurt, you should see just how magnificent it is here," _Rachel gasped through his laptop screen. He loved his best friend but she had a tendency to gloat.

"Yeah, I know it's probably amazing," Kurt sighed, adjusting his laptop and burrowing further under his duvet. "I wish I could be there, ugh. Instead of someplace so miserable."

"Aw, buck up Kurt. It won't be long until – " She stopped, listening to someone yell before she lets out an excited squeal, "oh! I have to go, my dad is taking me to a concert in Times Square, bye!"

"Bye," Rachel waved, shut her laptop and again, he was alone.

"Kurt," Burt knocked on his door. "Kurt, we're going to the beach. Do you want to come?"

Kurt didn't answer and he heard his dad sigh from behind his door.

This was supposed to be his summer, with his best friend. _His_ summer to have fun and be free before he was forced back into the deep waters of McKinley High. McKinely High, where he was alone, stifled all because he was different and because maybe his opinions were different then other people.

Okay, maybe he was being dramatic. Junior year had been better than sophomore year and senior year had to be better than them all. He was going to shine – get the solos, secure his future in New York where he'd be on Broadway, or maybe fashion.

Kurt fell asleep, hoping his future would be brighter – and less hot – then his present.

* * *

"Alright Kurt, get the hell up," His dad was in his room, the door wide open, opening his blinds and letting in the summer light.

"Noooo," He rolled over, trying to block out the light.

"Yes. Now." The covers were yanked from his grip and he whined burying his face in the pillows.  
"Why?"

"Because this is our last family vacation, before you go off to do god knows what with Rachel in New York and I haven't seen your face in two weeks."

"I don't want to be here, dad," Kurt tried to cover his head with his pillow but his dad snatched it away.

"Yeah, I know, you've made that clear, Kurt," Burt sighed and Kurt could imagine him rubbing his head. "Kurt. _Kurt_. Look at me."

He was hit with a pillow until he rolled over.

"I'm asking you for one summer, Kurt. Just one. You haven't even given California a chance, yet you're already dismissing it. There's a lot to do here. There's live music, there's a Boardwalk, the beach is – "

"Gorgeous," Carole's voice joined the conversation, and then his Aunt Cassie's shrill pitch adds, "And, oh, the guys down there, Kurt. It'd be a shame to miss any of that _skin_." She winked and Kurt tried to suppress a smile. She had always been his favorite, and he regrets that he hadn't even said anything to her when she was putting up with his moping in her house.

"Plus, Kurt, there's like random scrimmage soccer or basketball games. You seriously just join in," Finn was also in his room, now, talking a mile a minute about stuff Kurt didn't care about, yet he still smiled," and they divvy up the teams and you just start playing. And there's a lot of trash talk and I bump into guys a lot but they just brush it off! It's so great Kurt, you have to come."

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. He was being a drama queen and it wasn't like they were asking for much. They were just asking for _him_ to have fun and enjoy himself. He had no idea why he was acting as if it was such a trying feat for him.

It's not like California was someplace horrible to be. Some people never got out of Ohio, even for a vacation and he should be happy that his dad cared enough to give him some experience besides narrow-minded Lima.

And he _could_ just put on sunscreen.

"Okay," he sighed, rolling over and off his bed.

One summer.

* * *

The whole family walks to the beach, carrying umbrellas and wearing hats and looking like typical tourists. Kurt and Finn and Cassie all grin at each other over the way Burt and Carole are holding each other as they walk.

When they actually step onto the beach Finn runs off for a game and Burt and Carole wonder off down the beach, leaving him and Cassie.

They sit on their blankets and apply sunscreen to their similar pale skin, pushing hats onto their hair and stretching out under the umbrella.

They keep up familiar, light banter and chatter, ogling the joggers and athletes on the beach.

Kurt finds himself drifting to sleep, letting the soothing sounds of the beach wash over him, when the air is knocked out of him by a ball to his chest. He barely has time to sit up in wonder before there's a toddler barreling into his arms, obviously after the ball.

"Whoa!" Kurt exclaims, holding the wiggling child in his arms. The little girl is shrieking at a pitch Kurt doesn't even want to match, grinning the whole way. "Ball! Ball!"

"Mare! Come here!" A boy – man? - came jogging up to Kurt who still held the wriggling girl in his arms. "I'm so sorry!" He leaned past Kurt and got the ball from his Aunt, before rolling it down the beach little and turning to Kurt.

"She's just a little ball of hyperactivity that can't be stopped sometimes," The boy grinned at Kurt, gently taking the girl from his arms.

Kurt could only stare. The guy was hands down the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen. His eyes were bright and his hair curly, his jaw chiseled. Kurt began to gape, until he realized the guy was just staring at him, waiting and smiling softly.

"Kurt." He stuck out his hand and watched at the guy shifted the little girl to his hip.

"Blaine, and this," He teased the girl's nose, "is Marilyn."

"I am five!" Marilyn announced proudly, brown locks swinging.

Kurt and Blaine's eyes locked and Kurt ducked his head, wondering how such a gorgeous guy was even still standing here.

There was a cough behind him and Kurt turned around to glare at his grinning Aunt, "Though I guess it's not important, _I _am Cassandra, or, Cassie."

Blaine's grin brightened and Kurt wanted to melt. "Nice to meet you." He leaned over, shaking Cassie's hand before turning back to Kurt.

Marilyn started to squirm impatiently, "_Uncle Blaine_. Ball!"

Blaine chuckled, and there was some rustling before he heard "Oh look ice cream yay!" and the presence of his aunt was gone.

Kurt huffed at her.

"Well, Kurt, since you're conveniently alone now, wanna help entertain this cutie with me?" Blaine jostled the girl a little and she giggled, kicking her legs.

Kurt grinned, getting up and taking the girl from Blaine. "Sure."

Blaine wouldn't stop beaming.

* * *

"Details, details, _details_!" His aunt was squealing, clutching his arm as they walked back.

"There are no _details_." Kurt was simpering, "We played with Marilyn and talked for a little. That's it, I promise."

"Oh, bullshit Kurt! Did you see the way he was looking at you?"

"Who?" Finn spoke up from behind them.

"There was a cute guy checking Kurt out and he had a little girl and, oh! Go for it, go for it!"

"He had a kid? And he was hitting on you? For god's sake Kurt, you come out of the house and get picked up by a pervert. _No_."

"Yeah, Kurt! Even I wouldn't date someone that old," Finn added.

"Oh please, Kurt is a catch! Let him have his fun!"

"Cassie…" Carole tried to warn.

They all began to argue, barely even gone from the beach. Kurt turned around, trying to spot Blaine, and when he did, Blaine winked and Kurt turned into goo.

"Okay, everybody stop," Kurt held up a hand, unlinking himself from his aunt, "Marilyn is his _niece. _And he goes to college in the area, studying music."

"That's still too old for you, Kurt," Burt admonished and Kurt began to have enough.

"And nothing will happen because he's probably straight, he's probably taken either way, and what are the chances he'd like me? The pale kid from Ohio with too much sunscreen on? So, thanks for your support guys."

Kurt sped up, walking into his aunt's house, ignoring their shouts for him.

He locked himself in his room, again, shutting his blinds and trying not to imagine Blaine making him feel as special as he wanted him to.

* * *

"_Go for it Kurt! You have too!_" Rachel basically screeches at him through his screen.

"He is three years older than me, Rachel! There's nothing to go for!"

"_He's older, oh god Kurt! Don't knock it 'til you try it!_" At that, he hangs up on her.

He can't, he can't. Blaine is just friendly and taken and he has two and a half months left here.

_He can't_.

* * *

Kurt goes back to the beach two days later, this time alone. He wasn't looking for Blaine (that's a lie), but, damn did he find him.

Blaine was in the water, surfing.

_Surfing. _Kurt just about floated away from his body at the sight of Blaine on a surf board, legs tensed and taut, riding the waves.

And he seemed to be good at it, until he spotted Kurt on the beach. Blaine grinned and then promptly wiped out, causing Kurt to blush and smile too.

Within minutes Blaine was back on the shore, _dripping wet_, holding his surfboard and - Jesus, did this guy ever stop smiling?

"Kurt," Blaine made his name sound like an excited prayer, "hi."

"Hi B - !" Kurt couldn't get his name out because suddenly he was being swept up in a wet hug and – wow.

Kurt was going to be upset about water on his clothes, but he was only wearing a tee _anyways_.

"How are you?" Blaine pulled away, keeping a hand to Kurt's arm.

"I'm – I'm good. Fine. Great." Kurt was stammering, his inexperience shining through like a beam.

God, _what_ was he doing?

He had let Rachel and Cassie get into his head and give him confidence in the abilities he didn't have. He was seventeen and knew nothing about anything, really. McKinely High wasn't the place you went to gain other worldly experience and maturity.

He thinks Blaine is going to laugh, pet him on the head and send him away with something condescending like: "I'm out of your league, kid."

But instead Blaine just smiles softly, rubbing his hand lightly on Kurt's arm, making Kurt feel goosebumps everywhere. "Which one is it?"

Kurt blushes under Blaine's sincere gaze. "I'm okay."

Blaine doesn't say anything for a moment, just taking Kurt's hand and leading him to where his stuff was. Kurt's face was hot and he wanted to pull away, old Lima instincts kicking in and making him want to protect himself from those who might not like who he was.

He tried to, but Blaine wouldn't budge.

Blaine picked up his bag and kept pulling Kurt along, now to his car. The board was laid across the back and Blaine turned to Kurt.

"So, want to get some dessert?"

"Dessert usually comes after dinner and it's two in the afternoon?" Kurt teased Blaine gently.

"Oh come on Kurt," Blaine pouted and Kurt found himself nodding.

"Awesome." Blaine led Kurt to the passenger seat and in true gentleman fashion, opened his door for him. Kurt just about melted.

"Okay, so there's a Leatherbys not far from here – or. You could trust me to take you to the best independent ice cream parlor on Earth."

"I trust you." Kurt wondered when it became so easy for him to say those words to someone not Carole or not in the New Directions.

Kurt figured it was when he realized that something so simple could make Blaine smile so bright.

Kurt was positive that he was in love with Blaine's laugh. In love with the way he threw his head back and put his whole body in to it, brightening the whole room.

It gave him a sense of empowerment to find someone who truly appreciated his gentle wit.

This is the third time they've been for ice cream at the same place in four days, and each day he thinks Blaine gets more handsome and he shines brighter and brighter.

"So, what happened to Marilyn today?" Kurt asks, spooning some ice cream into his mouth.

"Cooper actually came and spent some time with her, he's been so busy." Blaine rolls his eyes fondly.

"What has he been doing?"

"Filming on location. Using the time to pawn his daughter off on me and spend time with Emily. You know."

"Your brother's an actor?!" Kurt gasped, excited. He wonders how it's just now coming up in a conversation. "What's he filming, have I heard of him?"

Blaine's eyes darken and he turns his head, seemingly contemplating something. "Just something…small. How's your aunt?"

Kurt blushes, looking away. He should just say she's fine and happy and not let this conversation take the track that it will so surely go down.

"She's convinced we're dating." But instead he says that, and after that he can't stop, "Which is, crazy, crazy right? We've only known each other for…a day."

"I'd like to think that I'm not completely undesirable," Blaine quips, arms folded.

And Kurt is laughing, laughing because wow what an absurd thought. "Yeah, right. You're – you."

Kurt sobers immediately, realizing what it sounds like and oh god, why doesn't anything ever work out for him. He tries to cover his tracks. "Not that I think you're – attractive or anything like that because you…are but…I don't?"

Kurt closes his eyes, mortified, hoping the Earth would swallow him and he misses it when Blaine cracks a smile and leans forward. But he doesn't miss: "So I guess that means if I asked you out on a date you'd say no? Pity."

Kurt's obviously losing his goddamn mind, and he wonders if Blaine is just an ass that likes to play jokes on innocent boys.

Kurt looks at Blaine in absolute disbelief. "What?"

"Because if you don't find me _attractive _I guess I'd best quit while I'm ahead, yeah? Since we haven't been _dating_." He watches as Blaine grins, teasing him.

"This is a date? These were _dates_?"

"Well I'd like them to be, but I guess not."

"Oh my god Blaine, shut the hell up," Kurt reaches up, fixing his hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Blaine raises an eyebrow and Kurt feels a bit dumb because things in California are so much more casual than anywhere else. And Blaine isn't in high school; everyday's probably a date for him. It's probably not a big deal to Blaine but it is to Kurt and he wishes he had known.

"I guess I didn't want to make things to serious and tense. I like that we've been having fun and I guess they'd just _become _dates to me. I don't know." Blaine isn't smiling anymore, instead reaching over to grab Kurt's hand and Kurt stares at their hands together.

"Yeah," Kurt breathes, "a date."

Later, when they stand on Cassie's porch and Blaine gives him his first kiss, Kurt feels like he could fly. His hands grip Blaine's biceps and he feels hands at his waist and Kurt is sure he'd never feel as good as he felt then.

* * *

Now, Kurt's pretty sure he's just falling in love. He's never been in love so maybe he doesn't have much to back this feeling on, but he also knows that he's never felt like this.

Almost every day, he's with Blaine and Blaine makes him happy. He's enjoying his summer more than he thought he would and he's grateful for that.

They go out places, see people. Blaine takes him to restaurants and they ride the Ferris Wheel and kiss at the top.

There's live music at a park and Blaine dances him through the crowds, simultaneously charming the crowd and capturing his heart.

He tries to push away any insecurity about their age, because Blaine says it isn't important so it probably isn't.

Blaine doesn't get frustrated when they're making out and Kurt shifts his body away from Blaine's creeping hands. He just kisses his cheek and suggests that they cool down and Kurt thinks that it's amazing to be cared for in such an intimate way – comfort before pleasure.

Kurt _loves _Blaine.

And that terrifies him because it's barely been two months and he just thinks that his heart is jumping into things that will surely hurt him, all without his permission.

Kurt curses his inexperience.

* * *

It's Saturday night and Blaine is taking him to a party. A _college_ party, and Kurt has never been so absolutely frazzled.

His Aunt had helped him choose an outfit – she actually has impeccable taste – and she soothes his nerves about his hair and he tries to get over it.

But when their done – hair fixed and pants tight and shirt stylish - and he's alone, waiting, he worries.

What if none of Blaine's older friends like him? What if they all try to convince Blaine to ditch his underage conquest and find someone better?

God, what if Blaine _believes_ them?

Kurt jumps as the doorbell rings and he finds Blaine there, looking gorgeous and Kurt feels lucky. He also knows that no one has ever looked at him like that and he believes that no one else ever will.

Blaine takes his hand and doesn't let go the whole drive.

When they get out Blaine presses Kurt against the car, holding Kurt there with his body and surrounding him with Blaine's presence.

"Hey. Look at me," Blaine tilts his chin and smiles at him tenderly. "Don't be nervous. Everyone will love you and if they don't I don't want to associate with them anyways."

And then Blaine kisses him, parting his lips with his tongue and Kurt loses himself in it. Kurt grips Blaine's waist and breaks away, breathing hard. Blaine sucks a sweet kiss into the line of his jaw before letting go, and pulling him to the large house where music was pouring from the windows.

* * *

Things are okay, for the most part. Blaine is charming and the party seems to jolt when he walks in, and people flock to him. At any given point, Blaine was probably talking to someone about something, always enthusiastic, always _perfect_.

Kurt was pretty content to just watch Blaine be Blaine.

However, good things don't last.

Kurt's standing by a counter, sipping a non-alcoholic drink and watching Blaine talk to a group of girls. Blaine had his arm around one girl and the others were completely enthralled. Kurt was too.

"He's kind of a legend around here." There was a voice in his ear and Kurt wrinkled his nose at the whiff of alcohol he got.

Kurt turned around to find a guy, a tall guy with brunette hair and pretty eyes that were dilated from alcohol.

"Who? Blaine? Yes, people love him," Kurt was going to be content to leave it at that and not even deal with someone drunk but the guy leaned in, capturing his attention.

"Are you with him for the money?"

Kurt is bewildered.

"Excuse me? Who _are_ you?"

"Sebastian Smythe." The guy sticks out a hand but Kurt has switched into his icy demeanor and he barely sniffs at the hand.

"Yeah, still a virgin. So you have to be after the money." Smythe laughs and Kurt wrinkles his nose.

"What are even you talking about?" Kurt was losing his patience.

"The only thing Blaine Anderson is good for is his tight ass and his loose inheritance." Sebastian smirked and Kurt felt his body freeze.

"_Get away from him, Smythe!" _Kurt was suddenly being shoved behind Blaine who was angry, which Kurt had never seen. Blaine had always smiled and been bright but now it was as if a cloud had come over him and the entire party. The music had lowered and people were staring and Kurt felt like this was a long time coming.

Sebastian smirked and his eyes saddened and Kurt saw his hand twitch, as about to reach out.

"Oh how nice of you to join us, Blainers," He drowned the rest of his drink.

"I can't say the same, Smythe."

"Kurt and I were just getting acquainted. I was telling him all about your sophomore year, the year everybody got a taste of _Blaine Anderson_."

"Oh – can it Sebastian. I don't know what your problem is and I don't care but stay away from Kurt. Stay away from me."

"But Blaine, why would I stay away when you're easily the best fuck on campus?"

And that's when Blaine decked him. Sebastian, woozy and uneven from the alcohol easily went down, clutching his jaw.

Kurt's body unfroze and he wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, pulling him from the room and out of the door. Blaine went willingly, obviously still fuming.

Kurt drove them back to his aunt's house and when he got out, he didn't expect Blaine to follow, but he did.

Kurt turned around at his door, only to be pressed against it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wish you hadn't heard that I'm sorry I'm sorry you don't deserve this I don't deserve you _I'm sorry,"_ Blaine was rambling, kissing Kurt's cheeks and neck and lips and shoulder and anything he could reach.

"Blaine – Blaine. Let's go inside, yeah?" Kurt pushed him away gently. "Just be quiet."

Kurt led them to the right and up the stairs, into his room and he shut the door behind them, leaning his forehead against it.

Blaine shouldn't be here. Kurt should feel angry but he doesn't know what he feels. He's trying to be reasonable but he doesn't have a good track record of that in the past and he feels so close to exploding.

Yet, Kurt doesn't want Blaine to leave. He feels vulnerable and Blaine is good at keeping him safe. They're balancing, teetering on the edge and there's the unspoken message that this could make or break them.

Three weeks. That's all they have left.

Kurt thinks about the love he has for Blaine, the way Blaine gives him confidence and makes him feel sexy and makes him smile. Kurt thinks about how Blaine is probably the happiest person he's ever met, and he's met Rachel Berry.

(Kurt had once said, "_You're always so happy."_

And something had come over Blaine for a moment before the smile returned and he squeezed Kurt's hand sorrowfully, "_I've spent a lot of time being sad over things I couldn't change, Kurt. It took me a while to get that I should just be happy about what I have instead of sad over what I long for.")_

Blaine's arms slide around him, kissing up and down his neck, muttering his apologies once again. Kurt makes a snap decision and turns around, pushing Blaine onto the bed before straddling him.

Kurt kisses him, taking control and keeping it sweet before saying, "Tell me. Is it true?"

Blaine closes his eyes. "Is what true?" It's a valid question, Kurt guesses. There's a lot Kurt could be inquiring about, but Kurt also knows Blaine knows what he's asking.

"That you were easy, Blaine," Kurt says it with exasperation, now lavishing Blaine's neck with attention.

Blaine tenses underneath him and he tries to shift away but Kurt keeps him there, sucking at his collarbone.

"_Kurt_. Yes, it's true and I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm _so sorry,_" Kurt shushes him, letting his lips glide across the skin lightly.

"It's okay, baby. Just tell me why." This time Kurt lets him flip them over, except now they're on their sides, facing each other. The moonlight shines through his open window and Kurt thinks Blaine's even pretty when he's drowning in his own sorrow.

"I was," He starts and then stops, "I was…searching."

Kurt gently nudges him to encourage him to tell whatever story he had to tell. "I was searching for love. My parents. They don't care Kurt. They give me money and let me do what I want in California but, they don't care. My brother is always off filming something or another and my parents were always so proud of their straight son. And I got to California where I was so free and at first I was afraid and then I met Sebastian and I was still afraid, and he broke my heart. I just kind of…let go, after that. I kept my grades up and everything but I was unhappy, partying and screwing whoever looked my way. I took Sebastian back and he broke my heart again and after that I picked myself up. I joined clubs and made good friends and everything went uphill. I was…happy, I guess."

Kurt's heart broke with Blaine's words and the tears that fell down his face.

"But now I'm with you and now I'm really happy and God Kurt I know it's fast but I am positive I love you and you're going to leave and go back to that dreadful Ohio and the thought of being unhappy without you makes everything in me ache."

Kurt closed his eyes and, "I love you too."

"I don't care Blaine. You make me happy too and I'm not going to let some sleaze break us. We have enough to worry about as is. I won't let him add unnecessary worries to it. I love you and I say it's okay."

Kurt kissed him and kissed him and he felt like he was floating, that's how happy he was.

They fell asleep wrapped together and still happy.

* * *

That's how Burt finds them, still tangled together in Kurt's bed. He wakes them up by slamming the door open and Kurt is still bleary when he hears his dad say, "You have ten minutes to be downstairs."

"Not how I wanted to meet your dad, but okay." Blaine rolled over, settling on top of Kurt's chest, grinning.

Kurt beamed at him. Yeah, it was going to be mortifying down there, but Kurt supposed it was a long time coming.

And Blaine was with him, so it had to be okay.

* * *

"You're being safe?"

"We didn't have sex, dad."

"Do I need to get you some pamphlets on safe sex?"

"We didn't have sex, dad."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Do you love each other?"

"Yes."

"Be safe."

"_We didn't have sex, dad_."

* * *

It's just as mortifying as Kurt thinks it will be but after the initial embarrassment his dad asks Blaine less embarrassing questions and instead asks Blaine about his life.

Kurt didn't pay much attention, instead talking with his aunt. He knew everything about Blaine and if he didn't he wanted to learn it on his own.

However, Kurt tunes in when he hears, "I plan to do Grad at NYU."

Kurt feels hope expanding in his chest like a blossoming flower.

* * *

They're at Blaine's spacious apartment, watching some bad reality TV, legs intertwined together and a bowl of popcorn on the table. It's comfortable and Kurt is content.

Kurt catches Blaine's eye, smiles and turns back to the TV.

Two weeks.

* * *

Blaine suggests that maybe he drive Kurt to the airport. It's a five hour drive to LAX and Kurt jumps at the chance spend as much time as possible with Blaine.

One week.

* * *

The drive is fun. Blaine sings a long to all the pop songs and he and Kurt take silly pictures in the middle of nowhere.

They keep their hands together whenever possible, and Kurt's fingers tingle everytime Blaine brushes a kiss across his knuckles.

The thought of going a year and maybe more without this has Kurt gasping for air and clutching his chest. He's become so dependent on everything Blaine is and not having that will be torture, he knows.

"I'll visit whenever I have some down time."

"It's a five hour drive then it's a seven hour plane ride then a three hour drive to my house, Blaine. Don't waste your money." His heart is screaming at him to take it back, to let Blaine do whatever possible to keep them together.

Blaine squeezes his hand. "You're worth every penny, baby."

It's clichéd and cheesy and, yet, Kurt is still tearing up.

* * *

They get to the airport and it's busy and a rush. Kurt's family is already there and they say their goodbyes to Blaine first. ("Take care, kid," from his dad and, "Be safe, Blaine," from Finn. Carole kisses his cheek.)

They all head through security and Kurt is still with Blaine.

They're kissing. Kurt will never get enough; it's become some kind of addiction. Of that, Kurt is positive. Blaine's lips, his arms, his eyes, _everything_ about Blaine is addictive.

"This isn't goodbye, it'll never be goodbye," Kurt breathes to Blaine's lips, tears already running down his face.

Blaine blinks, nods, and reluctantly let's Kurt go.

It's not goodbye.

But it still feels like it.


End file.
